EB92's Aristotoons
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Parody of the Aristocat movie. The Collector the greedy butler plans to get rid of Zoey and her children so he can inherited Miranda's fortune. It's up to Odd, with help of the Ally to rescue them.
1. 1: Introducing the Aristotoons

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing the Aristotoons**

"EB92 Production Presents"

As our story begins, a French man sings in the background while pencil animation of three soon to be familiar toons run through the screen.

Male Singer: _**Which pets' address is the finest in Paris?**_

_**Which pets possess the longest pedigree?**_

_**Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats?**_

_**Naturellement, the Aristotoons!**_

"The Aristotroons"

One of the kids came back and removes an 'r' from the title and pushes the right part of it back. The title now reads...

"The Aristotoons!"

_**Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?**_

_**Which pets know best all the gentle social graces?**_

_**Which pets live on crème and loving pats?**_

_**Naturellement, the Aristotoons!**_

_**They show aristocatic bearing when they're seen upon an airing**_

_**And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say**_

_**Aristotoons are never found in alleyways or hanging around**_

_**The garbage cans where common kitties play**_

_**Oh, no!**_

_**Which pets are known to never show their claws?**_

_**Which pets are prone to harly any flaws?**_

_**To which pets do the others tip their hats?**_

_**Naturellement, the Aristotoons!**_

Matthew Géczy as Odd Della Robbia

_Amanda Brown as Zoey Hanson_

_Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Tara Strong as Erinbubble92_

_Tom Kenny as Raimundo_

_Tara Strong as Omi_

_Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer_

_Tony Sampson as Eddy_

_Clancy Brown as Otto_

_Greg Cipes as Chiro_

_Amy Palant as Doremi_

_Jansen Panettiere as Truman_

_Grey Delisle as Alexandra_

_Michael Madsen as Sha Hare_

_Mollie Weaver as Lein-Da_

_Jesse McCartney as Rutan_

_Mary-Kate Olsen as herself_

_Ashley Olsen as herself_

_Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat_

_Karla DeVito as Miranda Wright_

_Michael Bell as the Collector_

_Rhys Southall as Wormtail_

_**Aristotoons, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour**_

_**Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education**_

_**Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles**_

_**Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere**_

_**Ah, poisse!**_

"Paris 1910"

_**Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?**_

_**Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?**_

_**Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ?**_

_**Mais naturellement...**_

_**Mais naturellement, voyons,**_

_**Mais naturellement,**_

_**Les Aristotoons!**_

Our story begins in Paris in the year 1910, back when the French were less rude. Anyway, it is a city of love and life and so forth. Our story begins in a coach where a young woman, her daughter, and her cousins were riding in, while one of the cousins is steering a horse. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her shirt was pink sweater with a dark pink stripe, long blue jeans, and brown shoes. She is Miranda Wright.

Next to her is a 16 year-old teenager with strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail by a pink heart bobble pony, new black glasses, two pairs of blue and diamond earrings, and wears black Hanana Montana tank-top with a pink heart with wings on the left side bottom, two guitars behind them making an X, and a sign saying "Girls Rock" in pink elbem, a golden ring with diamonds on the sides and a amethyst tear drop gem, blue short jeans, white socks, and big black shoes with blue laces. Also wears a Amethyst Necklace and a blue heart pendant that has her E colored pink on the front.

One of her cousins is a girl with dark red hair pulled in pigtails, chocolate brown eyes and wears a grey puffy sleeved school dress with a ribbon, a red choker with a bell, white socks, and brown shoes. Her name is Zoey Hanson.

Two of the children are roaming around the coach having fun. One of them was a male with black spikey hair, blue eyes, and he wore a red school shirt with a HyperForce badge and two orange stripes on the sleeves, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. His name was Chiro. The second was also a male with orange hair, brown eyes, and he wore a yellow and green stripe shirt, blue shorts, white, and black. His name is Truman.

Zoey's other child had red hair in two buns, and pink eyes, and she wore a purple zip-up vest, a pink shortsleeved shirt, a tan belt, tan shorts, pink long socks, and pink sneakers. She's Doremi Harukaze.

There was also a toon in a dark green suit, Miranda's 'faithful' butler The Collector, riding the horse, a light bluish-white unicorn named Alexandria or Alex for short (My OC unicorn). Alex smiles as Chiro rides right on her back.

Mirand smiles as she chats with Doremi as she said, "My, my, little Doremi. You are going beautiful every day. Always like her mother, right Zoey?"

Zoey nods in agreedment. As Collector continues driving, he notices Truman is climbing all over getting on his nerve and making it difficult for him to drive.

"Be careful, Truman. Collector will have difficulty driving if you keep doing that." Miranda chuckled in amusement as Collector got Truman off.

Collector sees that they are about to arrive at Miranda's mansion and called to Alex, "Wow, Alexandra! Steady girl!"

The coach slows down and comes to a complete stop outside of the house. Collector gets out of his driver seat and opens the passenger side door to let Mirand and Erin out.

"Thank you, Collector." Miranda said with a smile. Before she could leave, Alex neighs to get her attention making the young woman chuckled, "Oh yes. Alex. Almost forgot. Here you go." Miranda then gives Alex some sugar cubes that the horse happily chews on.

"Miranda, young lady Erin." said Collector as he notes the extra amount of bags in the coach. "Mind if I carry those for ya? It is too much for you to handle."

"Don't fuss, Collector." Miranda scoffed as she comes over. "We can handle ourself, you worry wart." As Miranda speaks with Collector, Zoey's children play around Alex happily.

Zoey chuckles and speaks to Chiro, saying, "Chirp, don't go away yet. Forget something?"

Chiro nods as he then said to Alex, "Thanks Ms. Alexandria for letting me ride on your back."

Alex chuckles as she responded, "You are welcome, young man."

"How is that, mom?"

"That was very nice, Chiro. Very good." said Zoey proudly. Then Miranda turned attention to Zoey and the others.

"Come on Zoey, come on little ones." said Miranda as she and Erin carries all of her stuff to the front door. "Oh, Collector. My old friend, Bonkers, is coming by shortly. You remember him, right?"

"Of course I do!" said Collector politely. Once Miranda, Erin, Zoey, and the children went inside the mansion, he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "_Who could ever forget him?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Miranda's Will

**Chapter 2**

**Miranda's Will**

The sound of an old, half-broken car was sputtering loudly down the street, the backfiring engine coming closer to Miranda's Victorian mansion. Inside was a bobcat with orange fur with black spots, and a red nose, and wears a police suit, hat, and white gloves. He was Bonkers D. Bobcat, singing to himself.

_"Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay!"_ he sang, taking off her gloves and picking up her bag, opening the car door and stepping out. "Oh!" She gasped, slapping her back and jumping forward, only to stumble a little and almost fall. "Oops! Not as when I was young in the black and white days, eh?" He chuckled, walking past the iron gates and towards the front doors.

Inside the mansion, Collector could already hear Bonkers coming closer to the door. He straightened his jacket and stood tall next to the door, opening it for the bobcat who walked inside, still humming.

"Ah, good day, Sir," greeted Collector. "Miss Miranda is expecting you, sir."

"Evening, evening, Collector," Bonkers greeted back herself, twirling around to let Collector unravel his cerulean scarf for her. _"Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay!"_ Taking off his hat, he tossed it offside and it landed roughly on Collector's head.

Collector's mouth twitched in slight annoyance before he took off Bonkers's hat and placed it on the hat stand next to the door.

"Oh, another ringer, Sir," he smiled. "You never miss."

By now, Bonkers was starting up the huge staircase.

"Come on, Collector! Last one up the stairs is a nincompoop,"

"Could we take the elevator this time, Sir?" asked Collector, gesturing towards the small elevator next to him.

"That bird cage?" spat Bonkers. "Poppycock! Elevators are for old people. Whoops!" Slipping slightly and about to fall, Collector ran up and caught him before he hit the marble floor.

"Oh, uh-- may I give you a hand, Sir?"

"You haven't got an extra foot, have you, Collector?" Bonkers asked, then laughs.

"That always makes me laugh, Sir," chuckled Collector, beginning to help Bonkers up the stairs. "Yes. Every time." Collector then tripped a little and both of them almost fell.  
"Whoa!"

"Oh! Let go of my bag!" said Bonkers loudly.

"Careful, Sir! Oh please! I'm frightfully sorry, Sir!" Collector apologized. Bonkers slipped a little more, his hand around Collector, and then hooking around his tail, making Bonkers slip down some more down the stairs, but still holding onto the tail of Collector.

"Don't panic, Collector!" called Bonkers. "Upward and onward fleet! The tail broke and Bonkers went soaring up the stairs and latched onto Collector's back and Collector began moving up the stairs, giving Bonkers a piggy-back ride up the stairs. "Am I going too fast for you, Collector?"

"Oh please, Sir! Hold on!"

Miranda's room was very fine, filled with comfortable seating places, colors of pink, dark purple and brown covered the French victorian room.

The woman old young man was standing in front of a full length mirror - Zoey sitting on a small cushioned foot rest -she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with blue fuzzy wrap around her arms. Zoey is in her mew form with pink hair, eyes, costume, and with cat ears and tail.

"There now, Zoey," she started, messing with her hair. "That's better. We must both look our best for Bonkers. He's our oldest and dearest friend, you know." Miranda ran her hand over Zoey's head, before moving down her back. Zoey nods back at Miranda with a sort of smile, before her ears perked up suddenly when a knock at the door reached her ears.

"Come in," said Miranda.

The doors squeaked open and Collector stepped in, panting, his clothes slightly messed up.

"Announcing..." he panted, his shirt falling down, giving a free eye of his striped under garments before pulling them quickly back up. "Sir... Bonkers... D... Bonkers!"

Bonkers walked in with her Bag, the three kids playing around his ankles as Erin sat their smiling.

"Oh, my goodness, Collector. I know it's Bonkers," chuckled Miranda.

"Miranda, Hello my dear," Bonkers started, approaching Miranda closer.

"So good to see you, Bonkers," smiled Miranda, as she stretched out her hand for Bonkers to kiss it. Mistakingly, Bonkers grasped Zoey's bushy tail and kissed it softly.

"Ah, still the softest hands in all of Paris, eh?" Bonkers said, while Zoey smiled and covered her mouth with a paw.

"You're a shameless flatterer, Bonkers," Miranda noted, smiling herself.

Music played from an old pate-phone and coming out of it was Habanera from Carmen, Chiro spinning the hand of the pate-phone.

"Miranda, that music," Bonkers said, his eyes Shinning. "It's from Carmen, isn't it?"

"That's right," Miranda replied. "It was my favorite role."

"Yes!" Bonkers responded enthusiastically. "It was the night of your grand premiere that we first met, remember?"

"Oh, indeed I do," Miranda said, stroking Zoey's back.

"And how we celebrated your success! Ribena, dancing the night away!" Bonkers sighed at the memory, beginning to dance, humming the tune from Carmen. Then without warning, he took Miranda into the dance as well, doing a tango with her across the pink carpeted floor, Zoey sitting on a nearby sofa, Doremi and Truman playing around their legs.

Chiro was spinning on the vinyl disk, hopping over the needle at each turn gracefully, until he fell, the needle scratching the disk and Chiro gave a slight yelp at what he had done, and the music began to go slower.

"Oh!" Miranda gasped with a smile, glancing at Chiro. Bonkers was still dancing but in the same rhythm as the music - which was incredibly slow. "Thank goodness, just in time."  
Miranda sat down on the nearby sofa, quite tired. "Ah, Bonkers, we're just a pair of sentimental fools..."

Bonkers was still dancing, however, humming the song happily.

"Now, Bonkers, do be serious," Miranda spoke. "I've asked you to come here on a very important legal matter."

"Oh--" sputtered Bonkers, stopping his dancing. "Oh! Okay!" He made his way over to a nearby desk, "Who do you want me to sue, eh?" Laughed Bonkers as she sat down in the large chair behind the desk.

"Oh, come now, Bonkers, I don't wish you to sue anyone," said Miranda firmly. "I simply want to make my will."

Bonkers paused for a moment, reaching into his coat pocket and removing a pen, taking off the cap with a squeak then placing it on the bottom with another squeak.

"Now, then, who are the beneficiaries?" he asked seriously.

"Well, as you know, I have no living relatives except for my youngest daugther Erin," started Miranda. And as he spoke, Collector was able to hear it, for a long, golden hose in the wall that stopped into his room, where he was ironing his pants. "And naturally, I want my beloved toons to be always cared for. And certainly no one can do this better than my daughter and my faithful servant, Collector."

Collector approached the hose, listening quite intently.

"Collector?" came Bonkers' voice. "Miranda, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fortune to Collector? Everything you possess? Stock and bonds? This-- this _mansion?_ Your country chateau?" The entire time Bonkers spoke, Collector celebrated quietly to the listening hose.  
"Your art treasures, jewels, and--"

"No, no, no, Bonkers," corrected Miranda. "To my toons."

"To your toons_?"_

"Toons?" gasped Collector.

"Yes, Bonkers. I simply wish to have the toons inherit first. Then, at the end of their life span, my entire estate will revert to Erin then to Collector."

"Toons inherit first!" exclaimed Collector, leaning down below the hose. "And I come after lions. I, me, after-- no. It's not fair!" Standing back up quickly, his head hit the bottom of the listening hose. "I mean, each toons will live about 100 years. I can't wait. And each toon has nine lives, that's... four times...twelve multiplied by nine times..." Collector said, thinking as hard as he could in his mind. "No it's less than that. Anyway, it's much longer that I'd ever live. I'll be gone..." He whimpered, holding his pants in his palms, before a wicked grin crossed his mouth.

"No. Oh, no. _They'll_ be gone. I'll think of a way! Why, there are a million reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions." He sighed dreamily for a moment, thinking about how much money he'd get, stepping one leg into his trousers. "Those toons have got to go!" Then he pushed his other leg in the second leg hole, only to hear a loud rip from his pants, tearing them terribly...


	3. Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios

**Chapter 3**

**Scales and Arpeggios**

After spending a fun time outside playing, the three cubs - Chiro, Doremi, and Truman - were all scampering towards the front doors.

"Wait for me, wait for me!" cried Chiro from behind, his hair blowing as he ran.

"Me first! Me first!" exclaimed Doremi as she hopped up the stone steps. All three kids hopped at the small kitty door in the front door for them and got stuck in the hole.

"Why should you be first?" grumbled Truman.

"Because I'm a _lady_, that's why," Doremi replied snootily, jumping down on the floor.

"Huh. You're not a lady," smirked Truman.

"You're nothing but a sister!" Chiro laughed, grabbing a hold of Doremi by her dress and pulling her back. Chiro pulled her back some much to where him and Truman could jump forward. Doremi grunted in a little pain about her dress being pulled, the large pink witch on her head falling messily on the side of her head.

"I'll show you if I'm a lady or not," she said, eyeing the two other kids. Doremi ran after her brothers, before Chiro appeared behind her and began chasing her, Doremi hopping on the foot rest, Chiro hopping up with her and chasing her down, Truman hiding under the stool, head peeping out to watch.

By now, Chiro had Doremi on her back and was tickling her belly.

"Stop tickling!" giggled Doremi hysterically.

"Get her, Chiro! Get her!" Truman egged on. Doremi had escaped from Chiro's tickling and tackled Chiro to the ground, but the boy had run off, Doremi now chasing him. Truman, trying to stay out of the way, climbs onto a table and hugged a candlestick nervously.

Doremi grabbed hold of Chiro's orange scarf around his neck and pulled roughly.

"Fight fair, Nala!" gasped Chiro.

"Females never fight fair!" smirked Truman, leaning to hard on the candlestick to point where it broke in half and fell down off the table hit Doremi on the head.

"Ow!" squeaked Doremi. "Now that hurt! Mama! Mama!"

Immediately about hearing her name, Zoey, the kids's mother, had strolled into the room.

"Doremi, darling. Doremi, you must stop that," Zoey smiled, referring to the way Doremi had her teeth wrapped around Chiro's scarf. "This is really not ladylike."

Doremi let Chiro's scarf lose of her teeth.

"And, Chiro, well, such behavior is most unbecoming to a lovely gentleman."

"Well, she started it," spat Chiro, glaring at Doremi.

"Ladies do not start fights," Doremi said, standing in a very ladylike pose. "But they can finish them."

Chiro glared even more at his sister, sticking out his tongue at Doremi.

"Chiro," Zoey said with a warning tone. "Now, don't be rude."

"We were just practicing biting and clawing," Chiro said, becoming quite cute and irisistable to look at.

"Aristotoons," started Zoey, fixing Doremi's pink hat around her head, "do not practice biting and clawing and things like that-- it's just horrible!"

"But someday," Truman came in, little rear wiggling as he hopped down from the table, "we might meet a tough alley guy." After he had hit the floor, Truman snarled and hissed, spitting loudly and meowing. Zoey chuckled quietly while Truman licked his lips.

"Now that will do," said Zoey. "It's time we concerned ourselves with self-improvement. Now, you want to grow up to be lovely, charming ladies and gentlemen. Now Truman, you go and start on with your painting."

"Yes, Mama," responded Truman, standing back up and walking over to his painting area, hissing and spitting along the way. He reached a table and hopped up to a chair and onto the table where several bottles of different colors of paint sat there and a very large easel.

"Mama, may we watch Simba paint before we start our music lesson?" Doremi asked sweetly. "Please?"

"Well," started Zoey, looking up at Truman who had squirted out several colors of paint. "Yes my love, but you must be _very_ quiet."

Truman accidentally stepped on one tube of green paint which dripped out onto the floor, Chiro having to jump aside not to get hit.

Truman cleared his throat and began mixing the colors together to create different colors. When finished, he grumbled something under his breath and began painting all over the easel, creating lots of different types of random doodles.

Placing a green painted drenched hand on his chin, he slapped a pawful of grey paint on the easel then some purple on the easel and he smiled.

"Yeah!"

Doremi giggled loudly.

"It's Collector!"

The painting did look sort of like the butler. Complete with his face.

"Yeah! Old picklepuss Collector!" laughed Chiro.

Zoey laughed behind her paw. "Old Picklepuss?" She chuckled gently. "Now, now, that is not kind." She said, looking down at Chiro rolling on his back laughing softly. "You know Collector is so fond of all of us and takes _very_ good care of us..."

As the family were talking to themselves about the butler, Collector himself was standing in the kitchen, stirring up the familys' dinner. He held in his hand a jar of sleeping tablets and dropping three or so in the large pot.

_"Rock-a-bye, kiddiess, bye-bye you go,"_ he sang to himself, before dropping all the rest of the sleeping tablets into the large pot. _"La la la la, and I'm in the dough._ Oh Collector, you sly old fox."

He reached over towards a nearby cabinet taking out some bottles of different types of food that would cover up the taste of the sleeping tablets. Still humming, Collector realized he was ready, taking a spoonful and putting it to his lips.

"Oops! Oh, dear. A slip of a hand and it's off to dreamland," Collector said, pulling the spoon back down. "I say, that's not at all bad. "Slip of the hand, dreamland!" He laughed.

Back in the large room where the cats resided, Doremi and Chiro were tussling once more.

"Now, let's leave Truman to his painting," Zoey decided. "Now dear, you go to the piano and run along." Zoey nudged Doremi forward. "Both of you, go ahead."

"Yes, Mama," Doremi smiled, hitting Chiro's nose with her hair and walking off.

"Yes, Mama," said Chiro, pouncing on Doremi, both of them rolling a moment and reached the enormous grand piano.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios."

Chiro ran to the keys, hopping on the bench, Doremi yanking him down by the foot.

"Ouch!" he winced, Doremi running past him and hitting some of the keys before sitting down on the edge of the piano, fluffing her cheeks up some.

Chiro, seeing that his sister was ready, sat down on the bench and began, demonstratively, cracking his knuckles on each finger on both hands. Doremi grimaced disgustedly at her brother as he cracked his feet.

"I'm ready, maestro," Doremi said with her eyes shut.

Chiro then ran the keys so hard and loudly that Doremi's hair, which had been hanging inside the piano, got hit and crushed.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Mama! He did it again!" Doremi looked down at her crooked hair.

Chiro placed a elbow on the keys and whispered irritably, "Tattletale!"

"Now, Chiro," Zoey started, moving up on a soft chair, tail wrapping around her feet. "Now, please, darling, settle down, and play me your pretty little song."

"Yes, Mama," responded Chiro, beginning to play the piano.

**"Doe me so doe doe so me doe, every truly cultured music student knows," **sang Doremi. **"You must learn your scales and your arpeggios." **Doremi caught her breath and continued. **"And the music ringing from your chest and not your nose! While you sing your scales and your arpeggios."**

**"If you're faithful to your daily practicing,"** began Chiro, still playing the piano.** "You will find your progress is encouraging. Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes! When you sing your scales and your arpeggios."**

After rolling her eyes, Doremi began singing again.

**"Doe me so doe--" **

The witchling was cut off by Chiro playing a much different rhythm, going up and down the keys and playing cutely.

Truman hopped down off his painting table and joined Chiro, climbing on the white keys and getting paint on everything, tapping some low keys himself.

Now Zoey had joined in singing with Doremi...

**"Doe me so doe doe so me doe, doe me so doe doe so me doe, though at first it seems as though it doesn't show, like a tree, ability will root and grow." **

Truman started singing, too.

**"If you're smart you'll learn my heart what every artist knows. You must learn your scales. And your arpe-e-e-gios!" **

Chiro and Truman began dueling each other on the piano, trying to come up with a better ending for the song, hopping rapidly up and down on the keys, until when both of them jumped up, their heads bonked together and they fell back.

That's when the door opened and the Collector poked his head inside, a smile on his face. He was carrying a large tray with a large napkin covering the platters underneath.

"Ah, good evening, my little ones," he smiled, moving into the room as the kids played around his feet. "Your favorite dish, prepared a very special way. It's creme de la creme a la Collector." He placed the platter on the floor and removed the cloth, and revealing four bowls filled with some type of creamy liquid in the bowls. Collector moved over towards the doors, about to close them, "Sleep well. I--I mean, eat, eat well." Collector departed out of the room, leaving the family alone, lapping up the creme and enjoying their meal.

A little ways off was a mouse-hole, and of course, a small orange-yellow fur fox wearing white gloves, and red and white shoespeeping his head out of his home. His little nose wiggled as he examined what the family were eating. Moving back into his home, the fox returned moments later, rolling a large cracker that was bigger than him out into the room.

He cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Zoey. Hello guys," he greeted nicely.

"Hello, Tails!" chirped Doremi.

"Hi, Tails," Truman grinned.

"Good evening, monsieur Tails," smiled Zoey.

"Mmm!" Tails smiled, sniffing some more. "Something smells awfully good. What is that appetizing smell?"

"It's creme de la creme a la Collector," Doremi replied, returning to her meal.

"Won't you join us, monsieur Tails?" asked Zoey politely.

"Well, yes," said the little fox. "I-I mean, well. I don't mean to interrupt. But-- it so happens that... I have a cracker with me."

"Come on, Tails, have some," offered the black hair boy.

"Oh, thank you," Tails said, rolling his cracker all the way to the bowls. "Don't mind if I do." He said, dipping his cracker into Chiro's dish. "Just a few dunks." He pulled his treat back out and nibbled some off the top. "Mm. Ooh. Very good. My compliments to the chef."

"Mm!" smiled Doremi. "This is yummy!"

Tails had almost completely finished his cracker, only having one bite left, licking it clean.

"Mmm... delicious," he hummed, finishing his cracker. "Double delicious! This calls for another cracker." Timothy turned around and began heading towards his mouse-hole. "I'll be right back!"

Chiro smiled at Tails, leaning down and taking a few more drinks of his creme, that's when he yawned sleepily.

As Tails moved closer to his mouse-hole, he moved slower and slower, yawning himself.

"So, that's... creme... de la...creme..." Tails started slowly, yawning and falling forward in his mouse-hole. "A la... the Collector..." Then, he fell fast asleep, as well as the others...


	4. Chapter 4: Toon Napped

**Chapter 4**

**Toon Napped**

Night time came more quicker to Collector than he thought. But not for the family; they had fallen asleep so quickly, that whatever sound Collector made, it wouldn't wake them.

Peeping his head out of the cat's door to see if anybody was watching, he pulled back it before shortly opening the door and stepping outside. In his hands, he held a small basket, the front was covered by a small curtain.

Collector grinned wickedly to himself, walking forward some before tripping loudly over a bucket. Giving a quiet yelp, Collector turned around only to have something push into his back. He gave a light gasp, arms shooting into the air. Finally puckering up enough courage to look over his shoulder, he only realized it was a tree branch sticking into his back. Collector laughed at his idiocy before climbing into his motorcycle, putting the basket into the side seat next to him. he pulled back the curtain to reveal the family sleeping peacefully and soundlessly. Truman barely opened his eyes for a moment before falling back into the sleeping world... The toon disguised butler cranked it up before riding off, the popping crackling engine quite loud and not waking the family...

Collector drove around for a while in the darkness of Paris, slowly making his way out of the large city and into the countryside...

Out in the country of Paris was a farm, an enormous windmill silently turning in the night air. Two couples were sleeping together under a wheel burrow. The first one was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears awhite shirt, camo pants, and white shoes. The second was a girl sleeping under his arm was an echidna girl with red fur and robotics attachments on her hair, and wears a black outfit. They perked up their heads at a noise they heard, which sounded like a backfiring engine. Sitting up suddenly, the boy's head bumped into the underside of the wheel burrow making the girl echidna giggle. Giving a muffled grunt he shook his head, trying to shake off the pain.

The couple slowly moved out from under the wheel burrow, stretching as he did so.

"Rutan. Hey, Rutan," The boy whispered, but loud enough for any other animal nearby to hear. The couple walked out into the field more, walking past a small bundle of hay. "Rutan!" Little did the couple know that the echidna was standing on this other echidna the boy called "Rutan's" hair, the boy echidna grunted as he tried to get his hair lose from the other girl echidna's foot.

"Well, I'm right here!" he groaned, finally getting lose

"Listen," said the female echdina, head raising up. "Wheels approaching."

"Oh, mom and dad, we done bit six tires today," said Rutan, moving out of his hay stack, his body which is wearing a black jacket, pants, and boots walking after Sha and Lein-Da. "Chased four motorcars, a bicycle and a scooter."

"Hush your mouth!" spat Lein-Da, lifting up her head once again.

Sha pointy his ear at another direction and spoked. "It's a motorcyle. Two-cylinder, chain drive... one squeaky wheel on the front, it sounds like." They began walking again, moving towards the road. "Now, you go for the tires, and me and Lein-Da'll go right for the seat of the problem."

"How come you two always grab the tender part for yourself?" asked Rutan, not actually surprised before tripping over his own shoe laces and falling over.

"'Cause we outrank you, that's why," responded Lein-Da, stubbornness in his voice. "Now stop beating your gums and sound the attack!"

Rutan began yell loudly, so loud that Sha and Lein-Da winced.

"No, that's mess call!" Lein-Da said.

"Made a mess of it, huh?" chuckled Rutan.

"You can be replaced, you know..." reminded Sha.

"Okay, let's charge!" Rutan lunged forward before falling flat on his belly because Lein-Da grabbed his foot.

"Wait a minute, we're the leader!" said Sha. "We're the one that says when we go." Sha and Lein-Da paused a moment, sticking out their bottom lip.

"Here we go." Lein-Da said.

"_Charge!"_ The three ran off down the road and right towards Tai Lung's Bike after Sha blew the horn. The butler gasped at the incoming attack of the trio, swerving off the road and into the pond underneath the bridge he was driving upon, losing the basket with the family inside which tumbled out and down the grassy shore.

Collector drove right into the water, Sha, Lein-Dia, and Rutan right on his tail. After a moment, Collector returned up on land, breathing out in relief that the trio were no longer chasing him. That's when he glanced at the seat next to him seeing Sha and Lein-Dia's body sitting there with Collector's bowler hat on their head. The toon disguised man lifted up his own hat to see DSha and Lein-Dia's angry eyes. The trio attacked again, Lien-Dia trying to whip at Collector.

"Nice echidna! Nice echidna!" exclaimed Collector. "Heel, roll over, play dead!"

Somehow, the trio had gotten the Collector off the motorcycle, leaving it all for themselves.

"This sure beats running, guys!" grinned Rutan, relaxing in the passengers seat as Sha got the feeling of being the driver. Not exactly paying attention, they hit a tree, breaking the two parts of the bike so that three of them were by themselves. Collector fell from the umbrella onto the motorcycle that Sha and Lein-Dia were in. Collector then grabbed. Both the trio were stuck on two parts until Collector jumped off but only to get caught on one of the windmill's wheels but Lein-Da and Sha grabbed him but they let go and the motorcycle ran over them. Rutan chasing after him, his collar shirt getting stuck on one of the wheels and the passangers seat ran over the couple. Rutan soared off one of the wheels and grabs Collector.

Lein-Dia and Sha are using the passangers seat to grab them but only had Rutan after he fell and he points up. Collector fell on top of the motorcycle and hopefully drive away, leaving the trio in the passengers seat, chasing after Collector.

"Step on the gas, mom and dad!" Rutan said eagerly.

"We got her wide open!" Sha and Lein-Da yelled.

They chased after Collector to the point where the butler had one leg on the passengers seat and his upper body was on the motorcycle, Rutan enjoying himself by gnawing on the butler's leg. Collector shrieked in pain, jumping off but he landing perfectly back on his motorcycle. Th trio went the other way in the passenger seat, stopped and they flew into a pen full of mud while Lein-Da fell on Sha.

Collector laughed at the dragons before driving right into the windmill and pushing through the other end of the large mill - basically through the brick wall - and then driving over the bridge near the small basket with the family inside...

But Zoey had fallen out and was laying on the ground outside of the basket. Thunder was becoming louder and louder in the cloudy sky before one thunderclap sounded and it woke Zoey up, her ears perking up in fear.

"Oh!" she gasped, getting to her feet. "Oh, where am I? I am not at home at all. Children, where are you?" Zoey began padding around the shore, searching frantically for her kittens. "Answer me! Chiro? Truman, Doremi, where are you?"

"Here I am, Mama," whimpered Doremi's voice. Zoey's eyes landed on Doremi's figure; she caught between a tree. Zoey approached her.

"Doremi, darling, are you all right?" Zoey asked, picking her up before placing her on the safe ground.

"I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed..." Doremi said with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Now, Doremi, darling, don't be frightened--"

"Mama! Mama!" cried the voice of Chiro.

"That's Chiro," Doremi said. Zoey followed the sound of Chiro's voice, padding towards the shore of the pond.

"Over here, darling. Chiro, here we are," she called. "And don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

Chiro's figure emerged from the tall grass of the pond. He was soaking wet.

"I'm coming, Mama," he said miserably, walking through the water. "I'm cold and I'm w-wet..."

A frog nearby croaked quietly nearby.

"Mama?" he murmured.

That's when the frog croaked really loudly.

_"Mama!"_ he screamed, sprinting in the other direction towards Zoey and hiding behind her legs. Zoey chuckled at Chiro's fright of a frog.

"Oh, darling. That's only a little frog, my love," Zoey cooed.

"But he had a mouth like a hippolotamus!" Chiro exclaimed, glaring in the frog's direction when the frog croaked again sounding like a laugh, Chiro snuggling into Zoey's legs, Doremi giggling.

"Oh, what so funny?" growled Chiro, eyes narrow.

"Now, now, darlings," started Zoey. "Darlings, now you just stay here, and I'll go and look for Truman." Zoey walked away from the basket, Chiro and Doremi waiting by it.

"Truman! Truman, where are you?" called Zoey. Doremi and Chiro looked around for their brother.

_"TRUMAN!"_

_"TRUMAN!"_

Truman's head peeped up groggily from in the basket.

"Hey, what's alll the yellin' about, huh?" asked Truman, eyes sleepy.

"Why didn't you answer?" asked Chiro.

"Mama!" called Doremi. "He's been here all the time!" Zoey glanced back from where she was looking before returning to the cubs.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said. "Oh, are you all right?" Zoey asked, grooming her son's head.

"I was having a funny dream..." Truman said. "Collector was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along--"

A frog nearby croaked and interrupted Truman's dream.

"Frogs?" he said, eyes confused. "Uh-oh! It _wasn't_ a dream. Collector did this to us." The kids all stared strangely at Truman while Zoey simply smiled and shook her head.

"Collector?" she said, a little alarmed that Truman was blaming Collector for doing this to them. "Tsk... oh darling, but that-- why, that's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, Truman," giggled Chiro, causing Truman to send a little glare at Kovu. The thunder clapped again, making Doremi nervous. She pushed behind Zoey's thigh.

"Mama, I'm afraid... I wanna go home..."

"Now, now, my darling. Don't be frightened."

The thunder clapped again, so loudly that Zoey's eyes widened and she screamed a little. Then it began to rain, the droplets of water hitting the ground.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Let's get into the basket, all of us!" Zoey said quickly, all the kids and herself climbing into the basket. Truman peeped his head outside of the basket, looking out at the rain.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"Well, darlings... I--- I just don't know," Zoey said, eyes becoming quite worried. "It does look hopeless, doesn't it?"

"I wish we were home with Miranda and Erin right now," whimpered Chiro.

"Oh..." Zoey sighed. "Poor Miranda. She will be so worried when she and Erin finds us gone..."


End file.
